micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
NZRE
), Nzreli ( ) |government = Constitutional monarchy |legislature = NZRE Parliament |type = Unicameral |seats = 2 |election = Sunday, August 7, 2016 |established = Thursday, August 4, 2016 |area = 1283 m2 (13,808 feet2) |population = 15 |currency = NZRE Credit |nat_dish = Watermelon |nat_drink = Watermelon juice |nat_animal = Felis catus |pat_saint = |domain = .zn (proposed) |calling_code = |date_format = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC - 8 |notes = |web = http://nzre.webs.com/ }} NZRE ( ) or the NZRE Empire is a very small micronation consisting of two territories spread about a ten minute drive from one to another. These territories together make Zulus ( , ), the capital city. The red region to the left on the location map is West Zulus, the right- East Zulus. Information Establishment The NZRE Empire was founded on Thursday, August 4, 2016 by Emperor Nathan and Emperor Zack. It was founded after 4 years planning. It has one city, and two districts within that city- West Zulus and East Zulus. Location The NZRE Empire is located in the city of Fremont, California of the United States. Future The future of the NZRE Empire is a vision devised by the two Emperors- a peace-loving state that has acquired land through methods of peace in which no one was harmed. NZRE hopes to expand its territory and population to achieve recognition from a sovereign nation. The Emperors also plan to apply for membership in the United Nations in the future. '''Airline- '''Plans for a national airline are in place from the Future Airline Act. The airline is to be called "NZRE Airways" and has no route, destination, or fleet plans yet. This plan is unlikely to be realized, but is estimated to become a potential reality (if national growth does occur) in 25-35 years. '''Public Transit- '''Once the empire has expanded a substantial amount (likely to take 15-20 years), a public transit system plan is in place from the Future Public Transit Act. This plan includes plans for a small fleet of fully-electric buses with national branding. Services The NZRE Empire has a small number of services including; law enforcement, community service, and treasury. The NZRE law enforcement service is known as the NZRE Security Agency, or NSA, and is a part of the Ministry of Defense, it handles border security, immigration checkpoints, and enforces NZRE law. The NSA hopes to evolve into a full police service in the future. In addition to the NSA, the NZRE Empire has two ministries that are actively providing service- Community Service and Treasury. Community Service does exactly what the name suggests- services the community; build and design park, organize community events, etc Legal Status As of now, the NZRE Empire is recognized only by other micronations: Government The government of the NZRE Empire is set up with three branches- Imperial, Parliamentary, and Judicial. The Imperial branch consists of the two heads of state and the cabinet. The Parliamentary branch contains Parliament, the law- making body. Last, but not least, the Judicial branch consists of High Courts and Courts, which sentence law-breakers to punishment, settle disputes, and handle lawsuits. Military Currently, the empire has no military, or armed forces. Technically, this leaves the country defenseless in the event of an invasion, however, considering the size of the nation, it is incredibly unlikely that anyone would fund, plan, and execute an invasion on the NZRE Empire. In addition, the empire is entirely surrounded by the United States of America, meaning that any country trying to invade, excepting the U.S., would have to first get past the United States border. Internet NZRE is the only nation with an official Minecraft server- Craft-It. NZRE has a national music video, Animusic. (Animusic on Wikipedia)(Animusic on YouTube) NZRE sells national merchandise (shirts, stickers, etc.) with the NZRE roundel on the item. NZRE Store NZRE Dialect Category:North American Micronations Category:Micronations in the United States Category:NZRE Empire Category:North American micronations Category:American micronations Category:Micronations in the Northern Hemisphere Category:Micronations in the Western Hemisphere